


Dio bones a skeleton

by ThatWeeb69



Category: Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crack, Fortnite References, Gay, Help, Lemon, M/M, Out of Character Dio Brando, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeeb69/pseuds/ThatWeeb69
Summary: Very hot sex Dio fucks Sans the skeltaln
Relationships: Dio Brando/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Dio bones a skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckinhj kill me

Dio was replaying his favourite gaym Undertale and had gotten to the part where he met Sans. Dio thought sans was very sexxy and wanted to fuck him. He would jack off every night to the thought of Sans using his bones for smthing else uwu.

He paused the game and looked over towards the shrine he had built for San. He stared at the dried cum on all the pictures. He was going to have to clean that off soon or his view of Sans's beautiful face would be blocked.

He got up to get a cloth and clean up the messes he had been making for the past two month. When he got back, there was something in front of his computer.

It was made up of bones and was wearing a blue jacket.

A low brbrbrbrb sound came from him and some subtitles appeared at the bottom of the screen.

They said 'I'm gay, _**no homo**_ ' 

Die said "very much homo."

Sans stepped towards Dio and stripped. Dio could see every one of his bones and thought he looked very sex.

He want sex

Dio takes off all his clothes and reveals his 2000 metre dong.

Why the fuck is it spelled metre??????? French people are gay

baguette

Dio steps towards Santa, knocking over several things on the way. Sans whipped out his bony ass dick and fucuckucking came everyy=where.

Dio just stood there shocked while sans flew out the window. He had to clean up all the cum Sans had left.

Over the next few days, Dio din't play Undertale for the next few days. He just felt depressed and cried like the stupid dummy baby he is.

He couldn't believe his Sans senpai did this to him. His dad worked at Microsoft and wanted to get Sans banned so he couldn't come into his house and cum inside it anymore.

He decided to try a new game called Fortnite. It was technically dead by now but Dio still wanted to try it out. 

He made an ebin game account and called himself 'xXforntine_bruh_ebicXx'

He was about to go into a game when someone joined his party.

How???????? He didn't have any friends?????

He read this person's name. It was just 'brbrbrbrrbrbrbr'.

The person spoke. 

"Brbrbrbrbbrrb (show me ur genitas)" they said.

IT WAS SNAS!!!!11!!!1!!

DIO SHit his pants from the sheer terror of what was happening. He was crying and shaking omg.

Sans default danced and emerged out of the screen. He already had his dikc out and was ready to fuck.

They both stripped down to their socks (it's not gay if they have scocks on) and started making out. It was like really hot and stuff.

Sans started sucking off Dio and Dio fuckcjfifing loved it. 

But just as he was about to cum, his socks fell off.

He was now gat.

"FUCK, SHIT, PISS, CUM, CRUD, SEX!!!11!!" Dio shouted.

His mom heard from the other room and ran in. "I CANT BEBLIEVE MY OWN SON WOULD SAY THAYT!!" SHe scramred.

Dio pissed camed and shat his pant at the same time because he had been caught saying no no words.

He got banned from Fortnite rip.

Dio went back to being a depressed fucking cryng baby after this. It was all Snad's fault. He had ruined his life.

Everyone at school laughed at Dio for being gay. Yes an 120 year old vampire went to school.

He went back to something he never knew he would go back to. Something he thought had ruined his life. Undertale.

He sat down at his computer and started playing it. He felt happy for the first time in ages. He felt like he was in his own world where no one could judge him.

He knew that his likes, dislikes and sexuality didn't define who he was as a person and that one day he would find someone who would truly understand him and like him for who he is. Someone who knew what it was like to grow up surrounded by hate and negativity. Someone who knew what it's like to have nothing to support you and have to rely on something like this to keep you going.

He wouldn't let some kids at school or his abusive parents bring him down. He was in control of his own life and no one could tell him what he could and couldn't do.

Every game he played gave him hope and always relaxed him. He was glad he had something to escape to.

Just then Sans crawled out from under his bed. 

"Brbrbrbrbbrrb (fuck me daddy)" he moaned.

Dio took all his clothes off and grabbed Sans.

He took out his forehead squid tentacle things and started fucking Sans with them. Dio also took out his 690000 mile long cock and fucked Sans with it.

Sans moaned loudly at the feeling of Dio pounding into him. It felt so good that he started moaning out the Barney theme song.

"Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination And when he's tall He's what we call a dinosaur sensation Barney's friends are big and small They come from lots of places!" He moaned.

Hey did you know that the Japanese voice actor for Jotaro also voices Barney in the Japanese dub?

Dio wrrryyyyd loudly as he com inside Sans.

Sand com too.

Dio looked at Sans and a certain feeling overtook him and he blurted out "sANS SENPAI CAN WE OWO HOLD HANDS?????"

He couldn't believe he was thinking of such dirty acts and instantly regretted what he had said.

Sans gasped at the lewd request and flew back into the game.

For some reason it didn't let him back in so he just bumped into the monitor and got a concussion and fucking died lmao.

Dio saw the love of his life dead on the ground and had a breakdown breakdown and cried like a fucking bitch.

He hid the body under his bed and cleaned up the cuhm to avoid suspicion. Obviously he was caught because who the fuck is dumb enough to hide shit under their bed. Put it in a draw or something smh my head.

After getting caught, he was sentenced to listening to the lucky star intro at full volume on repeat.

Rest in piss dios ears.

Sad

**Author's Note:**

> Yes


End file.
